


Initiation

by TheEloquentDecadent



Series: Polyamorous Guard [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock & Ball Torture, Established Relationship, Moresomes, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Canon, Sub Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Sub James Copley, Vaginal Sex, dom everyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEloquentDecadent/pseuds/TheEloquentDecadent
Summary: The team has been planning for this like a job. James is sure that if he looked at Nile's computer, he'd find checklists and schematics.They've been slowly working their way from dates to sex, each member of the team taking a turn folding James into the polycule.(Nile taught him that one, and it lead him down quite the internet rabbit hole.)James hasn't felt this loved, this cared for, in a decade.
Relationships: Andy/Booker/Nile/James/Joe/Nicky/Quynh, Polyamorous Guard - Relationship
Series: Polyamorous Guard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929871
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Initiation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonflyDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonflyDreams/gifts).



> For DD, who put up with my nonsense while brainstorming/writing this whole thing. *muah*  
> Also I apologize in advance to the tag wranglers, this one is a doozy.

The team has been planning for this like a job. James is sure that if he looked at Nile's computer, he'd find checklists and schematics.

_"I'm just excited. I want this to go perfectly."_

_"It won't, but thank you."_

They've been slowly working their way from dates to sex, each member of the team taking a turn folding James into the polycule.

(Nile taught him that one, and it lead him down quite the internet rabbit hole.)

James hasn't felt this loved, this cared for, in a decade.

The entire weekend is blocked off in their shared calendar, and James has been looking forward to it for weeks. Every member of the family is in the same place without a job involved for the first time in almost a year.

Grateful to have the guest quarters at Joe and Nicky's villa to himself for now, James takes a long, thorough shower.

_"I want you clean for us," Andy says, perched atop his hips. Quynh kisses him. "I want you open and needy."_

James trembles as he makes use of the detachable shower-head.

_"You look so pretty for us like this," Nicky says. "You're going to be so beautiful with the others watching."_

James runs over the rules while he neatens up his scruff. They've been discussing them for weeks, to his absolute torment.

"Red for stop, yellow for pause."

_"I want you to communicate with us." Booker holds him close. "You always tell me to communicate. It is your turn, mon cœur."_

"No coming without permission," James tells his reflection sternly.

_"This belongs to us," Quynh says, grabbing his crotch and startling a moan out of him. "Your pleasure belongs to us."_

Nile asked him not to orgasm for the past week. James has been good, has done his best to stay calm, but it is all coming to a head tonight.

"No making myself uncomfortable in a bad way. No consequences for safe-wording."

_"We just want you to be happy," Booker says, kissing him solidly. "We love you, no matter what."_

He gets an alert that Nile and Booker have finally arrived, which means everyone is at the villa. James should hurry and get dressed.

Joe picked out his clothes, a soft pair of gray pajama pants and a tight white tank-top.

_"You are our eye-candy, habibi. You will look beautiful, and you will feel comfortable at our feet."_

The clock ticks closer to seven. Anticipation curls in his gut.

Booker knocks on his door, just as soft in boxer briefs and a t-shirt.

"Hi," James says awkwardly.

Booker's smile is gentle. "Hi."

Booker kisses him softly, bringing a hand up to James' face.

"How are you feeling, mon cœur?"

"Excited but nervous," James says. He has to be honest, or this won't work. "I want to do this, but it feels like a lot."

"You won't be going down alone," Booker reminds him. "We're in this together, yes?"

"Yes." James takes his hand. "Together."

Booker kisses his cheek, his jaw, his neck. He presses a kiss behind James' ear so gently James could cry.

"You're going to look so good on your knees for them. You're going to be so good, aren't you?"

James is so hard it hurts and is slowly losing his mind.

"I'll be good," James agrees. "I'll be good."

"Good." Booker steps back, and James only barely avoids sobbing at the loss. "Let's go show them how good we can be."

...

Dinner is distracting.

James and Booker kneel on a rug by the dining room table (a bolster under James to avoid fucking up his bum knee), and the others take turns feeding them and driving them insane.

By the time dinner is over, James is hotter and harder than he can ever remember being before.

They haven't even taken his pants off yet.

James thought he had an idea of what he was in for. He's been on his knees for several combinations of his partners, often for hours at a time.

Having five people's attention focused solely on sexually dominating him and Booker is a whole new level of overwhelm.

Once the table is cleared, Andy pulls her chair out and hooks a leg over the arm. Her loose cotton dress rides up to expose a distinct lack of underwear.

"James." Andy raises an eyebrow, and James crawls over to her. "Good boy. Go ahead."

James starts at her knee and kisses up to her inner thigh, waiting for Andy to put her hand on his head before he finally kisses her where she wants him most.

He can feel the others watching. He wants to show off, show how good he can make Andy feel.

"Booker, baby, get James ready for me," Nile says somewhere behind him, and James shivers.

Booker crowds him, hooking his chin on James' shoulder so he can watch.

"You're making her feel so good," Booker rumbles, accent thick. "Her thighs are trembling already."

James focuses his attention on Andy's clit, using all the tricks he's learned. Andy isn't loud, but every little gasp and moan is music to James' ears.

"Don't get distracted," Booker says.

It is very difficult to pay attention to technique when Sebastien le Livre has his broad, calloused fingers in your ass. James tries his damnedest to focus on Andy's pleasure.

She hooks her knee over his shoulder and pulls him in. When she comes, Andy curls around him.

Booker barely avoids getting kicked in the head in the process.

"Good boy, James." Andy runs her fingertips over his slick, swollen lips, tucks her fingers into his mouth. "Booker, reward him for me."

Booker presses against James' prostate, and James has to clench every muscle in his body to keep from coming immediately. He sucks on Andy's fingers to apologize for almost biting them.

"Good boy. Easy, Book. Is he ready?"

Booker spreads his fingers, and James writhes.

"Yes, boss. He was pretty open before I started, so I think his hole is ready for what you have planned."

To hear Booker speak as if James isn't there, even as he rubs James' prostate...

"Fuck."

...

The dining room table is very sturdy.

James discovers this with his ankles tied to the legs and his arms tied behind his back as Booker pounds into him.

He's been on edge for what feels like years. The ring on his cock keeps James from coming.

"That's it, baby, fuck him for me. You've been so good for me, Bas, waiting patiently so you can give James what he needs. Such a good boy." Nile guides Booker's hips with her own. "I should put on my strap, fuck him through you."

Booker _howls_ at that, and James shakes under him.

"You can come, baby. Come in him, mark him up for us."

"May I bite him?" Booker grits out. "Please?"

"You may," Nile says indulgent.

James almost comes when Booker bites him, cock ring be damned. His mind is starting to go hazy.

"S'good, Book," he mumbles, hitching his hips like he has any control. "Thank you, Nile. Thank you."

Quynh somehow appears like magic in front of James' face, clothes lost ages ago. James licks her vulva reverently, focusing on her entrance.

"Good." Quynh rubs her cunt against his mouth, putting him exactly where she wants him. "Harder."

James does as he's told. Here, now, that's all he has to do.

Once James finds the rhythm Quynh wants, he sinks into the repetitive motions. He's so distracted by the smell and taste and heat of Quynh that he almost doesn't realize his feet are being untied.

"We want you in bed, Habibi," Joe says, rubbing James' legs. "Make Quynh come, and we'll take you to bed."

...

Somewhere between the dining room table and Joe and Nicky's massive bed, James gained cruel alligator nipple clamps and a ball-stretcher to go with his cock ring.

Every cell in his body is buzzing with endorphins.

Joe slides James until his hips are resting on the edge of the bed, showing off his loose hole. If James wasn't already flushed with exertion and arousal, the delicious shame would finish the job.

Andy and Quynh sit in an armchair with a good view of the bed. Nile ties Booker to the bench at the end of the bed and sinks down onto his cock.

(James knows it's selfish, but he wishes Nile would ride him instead, even as Joe and Nicky plot to take him to pieces.)

"Look at him, Nicky."

"I am looking, Joe. I see how open his hole is, how much he needs a cock to fill him." Nicky tucks two fingers into him, then three. "Our perfect cock sleeve."

The noise James makes surprises all of them.

"Is that what you are, James? Our cock sleeve?"

"Please fuck me, Nicky. Please." James writhes on his fingers. "Please, please, I want your cock in me."

"Hush, beloved, you'll have me." Nicky rubs his prostate, and James tears up with the overwhelming pleasure. "Where do you want Joe?"

"My mouth," James says immediately, strangled and breathless and eager.

"If I straddle your chest, habibi, I may hurt your pretty tits further," Joe warns.

"Worth it, feels good, please!"

It's there, Nicky's cock in his ass and Joe's cock in his mouth, that James goes floaty.

Joe comes down his throat, and James licks him clean, oral fixation concentrated on Joe's beautiful, perfect cock.

Joe sits behind him, holding James to his chest as Nicky chases orgasm.

"Take off the clamps and rub his tits," Andy orders.

Joe obeys. James howls, pain shooting through him and lighting his brain on fire.

"Please, please please please _please."_

"Do you wish to come?" Joe asks.

"Please."

James has officially run out of words.

Joe unclasps the ball-stretcher and loosens the cock ring as Nicky slams into James' prostate.

James' orgasm hits him like a freight train, and the world goes white.

...

When James wakes, he's cradled in a pile of worried immortals.

"I am okay," he rasps, voice raw from screaming. "I promise."

Booker holds him tightly, kissing him over and over.

"You were beautiful," he murmurs. "Perfect. I'm so proud."

Andy feels him grapes and chocolate while Nile wipes him down. None of James' limbs are cooperating, so he can't help but allow them to take care of him.

"Darling boy." Quynh kisses him. "You did so well."

When everyone settles, the tangle of humanity in Joe and Nicky's bed is almost impossible to sort out.

Everyone is touching everyone else, with James and Booker solidly in the middle.

James drifts to sleep without dreaming for the first time in years.

**Author's Note:**

> "The easiest way to be at the top of your field is to choose a very small field." Simone Giertz  
> "Fuck it, everyone lives, everyone loves, everyone fucks. #wreckcopley2k20" The Eloquent Decadent
> 
> Find my non-porn writing at [rileywrites on Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileywrites/works) and my writing-exclusive blog at [rileywrites on tumblr](https://rileywrites.tumblr.com/).


End file.
